


Дрессировка

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Мало спросить разрешения у владельцев татуировок. Надо получить его у владельца владельцев"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Дрессировка

\- Классные у вас все-таки татуировки! – Гало скидывает пропахшую дымом форменную куртку и косится за ворот чужой, едва не приплясывая от любопытства. – Это Райдзин и Фудзин, ага? Я про них читал, пока искал про матои и древних пожарных!  
Сидящий на полу комнаты отдыха Гуэйра лениво запрокидывает голову и так же лениво улыбается, становясь немного похожим на акулу, которую Гало недавно видел по телеку.  
После смены, похоже, все так зверски устали, что хотят только развалиться и пролежать пару часов, не вставая. Ну, кроме Гало. Он тут самый опытный.  
\- Ага, - тянет Гуэйра самодовольно. - Классные. Сам набивал.  
\- Правда? – Гало не может удержаться от восхищенного вздоха и на мгновение снова чувствует себя пятиклассником, тайком пролезшим в клуб на концерт любимой рок-группы.  
Заметили и выперли его тогда быстро, зато он поднял такую бучу, что солист показал ему большой палец и проорал со сцены: «Держись, пацан, твое время еще настанет!»  
Ну вот, прав же был. Настало.  
\- А можно поближе посмотреть?  
\- Можно, – звучит почему-то с дивана за спиной.  
К щекам приливает кровь.  
Ну да. Мало спросить разрешения у владельцев татуировок. Надо получить его у владельца владельцев.  
Гуэйра, будто дождавшись команды, стягивает куртку, грязную от копоти футболку и слегка откидывается назад, опершись на ладони. Гало мысленно заставляет себя притушить разгорающееся внутри раздражение – пожарный он все-таки или кто? – и опускается на пол рядом, скрестив ноги по примеру Гуэйры.  
Он сам не знает, почему испытывает такую острую досаду. Почему от звука чужого голоса по коже начинает плясать щекотное пламя – совсем как когда Гало щедро делился спасительным огнем с обладателем этого самого голоса.  
Тогда все было проще.  
Гало упустил момент, когда общаться с Гуэйрой и Мейсом стало легче, чем с Лио. Когда тот снова превратился в предельно собранного, идеально вежливого и совершенно отстраненного «босса». Когда это начало так сильно бесить.  
Это глупо. Ультра-Опаленные, даже бывшие, просто привыкли во всем того слушаться. Субординация – дело важное, Гало понимает: на пожаре попробуй ослушаться Игниса и мигом головы лишишься. Или из-за рухнувшей прямо на нее горящей балки, или из-за выговора начальства.  
Но в любом деле есть место импровизации.  
\- Ну смотри, - позволяет Гуэйра, глядя поверх его плеча на диван, и Гало с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не повернуть голову.  
Вместо этого он подается вперед, во все глаза рассматривая быстрые штрихи татуировки, и, увлекшись, едва не вписывается в них носом.  
\- Ты ее еще оближи, - фыркает где-то в углу комнаты Мейс.  
\- Захочу – и оближу, - огрызается Гало и, снова вспомнив про акул, показательно щелкает зубами в опасной близости от чужой ключицы.  
Чтоб не расслаблялись.  
\- А пес-то у нас с норовом, - ржет Гуэйра и издевательски небрежно треплет Гало по голове, будто и в самом деле пса какого-то. – Надо бы выдрессировать, а?  
\- Тебя бы кто выдрессировал, - бурчит Гало обиженно и вздрагивает, когда с дивана раздается негромкий смешок:  
\- Да, ты, пожалуй, прав, Гуэйра.  
Дрессированная акула тут же опускает ладони ему на плечи, и Гало с нарастающей злостью отпихивает Гуэйру. Мейс мгновенно оказывается за спиной и крепко хватает Гало за локти.  
\- Руки не распускай, - говорит он прохладно в самое ухо, и Гало дергается, пытаясь избавиться от железной хватки.  
\- Сами не распускайте! – взвивается он, против воли косясь на иероглифы на чужом предплечье.  
Мейс улыбается. На акул теперь похожи оба. Гало некстати вспоминает, как они кружили вокруг него на крыше горящего фонда, будто два хищника, почуявших свежую кровь.  
Ни тогда, ни сейчас он не собирается быстро сдаваться.  
\- Действительно, какой непослушный пес. Как такого к боссу подпускать, цапнет еще, - произносит Мейс над ухом задумчиво, и Гало чувствует, как в горле застревает ком.  
\- Я просто хотел посмотреть татуировки, - хрипит он, тяжело дыша. – Зачем мне лезть к Лио, придурки?  
\- А ты думаешь, у босса их нет?  
Гало наконец может сглотнуть и выровнять дыхание, но помогает это слабо.  
Он медленно, опасаясь увидеть еще одну плотоядную акулью ухмылку, поворачивает голову к дивану: Лио так же медленно откидывается на спинку и невозможно, невыносимо медленно задирает край черной футболки.  
\- У меня тоже есть, - сообщает он тихо, без улыбки и без привычного сосредоточенного выражения лица. – Хочешь… посмотреть?  
Гало хочет. Очень. И не только смотреть.  
\- У босса кожа тонкая. С ним надо аккуратно…  
\- Без зубов…  
\- Осторожно…  
\- Чтоб следов не осталось…  
\- Ну, если только он сам не попросит.  
Происходящее начинает слишком напоминать то, что творилось на крыше. Мейс и Гуэйра чередуют атаки, не жалея и не давая продыху. Лио – смотрит.  
Вот только это сражение в сотню раз тяжелее первого.  
\- Ты понял? – звучит негромко, и Гало кивает, не зная, чей это был голос.  
Лио продолжает тянуть футболку вверх, и Гало идет – ползет – к нему, не в силах оторвать глаз от постепенно открывающейся взгляду белой кожи.  
\- Помочь? – спрашивает он, не узнавая своего голоса, и замирает на полу между широко разведенных ног Лио.  
\- Ага, - говорит тот – и едва заметно краснеет.  
Лио рвано выдыхает, и Гало понимает: не он один сейчас ведет бой.  
Ведет все это время. Возможно, с самого первого раза на чертовой крыше.  
Гало осторожно подцепляет кончиками пальцев край ткани и чувствует, как вздрагивает Лио, когда он задевает его ребра. Гало снова тяжело сглатывает густую слюну и решительно сдергивает футболку, освобождая Лио – и себя самого – от последней преграды. Последних сомнений.  
Четкие линии сполохов пляшут на груди Лио как живые, прямо под сердцем. Кожа вокруг свежей татуировки еще слегка порозовевшая.  
\- Очень красиво, - говорит Гало и поднимает взгляд выше, на прикушенную губу Лио. – Можно посмотреть поближе?  
Лио сдавленно кивает. Гало опускает ладони на напряженные бедра Лио, наклоняется и легко касается вытатуированного пламени губами. Оно горячее. Точь-в-точь как он запомнил.  
\- Будешь себя хорошо вести – и тебе что-нибудь набьем, - раздается за спиной, и Гало утыкается горящим лицом в плечо Лио, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не набить сейчас кое-кому морду.  
\- Он будет, - уверенно отвечает Лио, кладет ладонь ему на шею и проходится по взмокшей коже невесомой лаской.  
\- Свалите уже, - бормочет Гало, прикрыв глаза в изнеможении, и удивленно распахивает их, когда слышит быстрые шаги и хлопок двери.  
Выдрессировали, ха!  
Выкусите!  
\- Иди сюда, - тихо просит Лио, и Гало залезает на диван, крепко – наверное, слишком крепко, - прижимая Лио к себе.  
Но тот не возражает, и Гало чувствует, как все тело окатывает огнем от одной мысли, что он может оставить на этой тонкой светлой коже следы.  
Он целует бледное плечо, ключицу, снова возвращается губами к татуировке и вздрагивает, когда уверенные пальцы проворно расстегивают на нем штаны.  
\- Мы же должны выбрать хорошее место для твоей татуировки, - очень серьезно сообщает Лио, а потом не выдерживает и смеется – громко, заразительно и с таким облегчением, что Гало не может к нему не присоединиться.  
Конечно, они найдут идеальное место. Задача непростая, но Гало справится, он знает точно.  
Кое-что очень важное он сегодня уже нашел.


End file.
